Meisters, Weapons, and Teenage AngstOh my!
by Noir's Revenge
Summary: Havanah is new to the DWMA. In fact, she's pretty much new to the whole Weapon thing. Oh well, all she needs to do is find a great Meister, get some friends, pass her classes, and become a Death Scythe. Easier said then done, right? Accepting GOOD Ocs until July 18 to July 22.


_**Meisters, Weapons, and Teenage Angst...Oh my!**_

_** Summary: Havanah is new to the DWMA. In fact, she's pretty much new to the whole Weapon thing. Oh well, all she needs to do is find a great Meister, get some friends, pass her classes, and become a Death Scythe. Easier said then done, right? Accepting GOOD Ocs until July 18 to July 22.**_

_**Author's Note:**_

_**Hey all! I'm Noir's Revenge and as I've been reading Soul Eater fics, I can't help but notice that good plots and characters are hard to come by. Not to mention the overused plot of Abused!Maka and Band! Soul Eater. Sooo... my inner asshole just wanted to stop by and show you how it's done. **_

_**Damn, I'll feel stupid if this story is a complete fail. **_

_**As it says in the summary, yes, I accepting decent to good Ocs. I'm not accepting any family members of the Canon characters. I don't mind Witch Students, however, as long as they aren't cliche and if you see someone's Oc you might want as a partner then suggest it. **_

_**So, this takes place in the manga universe since it lasts longer than the show and with some lines and moments from the anime.**_

_**This is just the prologue to the fic. Read it, please. The Oc form is at the end.**_

* * *

"This is some bullshit, " I muttered, honestly in a bad mood even though the day had barely started. I just woke up not more than a few seconds ago and knew I was already going to be late.

I didn't even want to look at the time because just thinking of it would flare my already bad mood. I don't know, maybe I'm PMS-ing or something.

So, I rush into the shower, get as clean as possible under a fifteen minute time limit, get out, dry off and procrastinate. I don't know, I just like to be naked a little.

Unlike some teenage girls my age, I actually enjoyed my body, naked or clothed.

I checked myself out in the mirror, towel wrapped around myself, of course. My skin was a caramel color and my hair was short and wavy, a tone of honey- brown. And my eyes were almond colored. My mother often joked I was made out of chocolate rather than flesh.

Mmm... chocolate sounds good. Maybe, I am PMS-ing.

I stopped being naked and put on my underwear, black and laced. I liked being sexy under my clothes. What? Don't judge me.

My outfit consisted of black shirt that was a little longer in the back than in the front. It had white collar and a white stripe down the buttons, which were silver spikes. I slipped on some denim skinny jeans and finished the look off with my black and white high top Converse. Checking myself out in the mirror again, I thought of what Momma told me.

*"First impressions are very important. Though they may not show it, people naturally judge you the first time around. So give them something to look at, Havanah."*

A grin fell on my lips. I always gave people something to look at. But I'm not saying I go looking for attention though.

"Wait a minute," I muttered, "Being late doesn't make a good impression, huh?"

A sweatdrop rolled down the side of my head as I gassed it outside, slamming the door in the process.

* * *

Let me just tell you now. Lord Death must have been tripping on some good acid when he made this school because I have never seen so many steps in my life.

Or climbed as many.

"Eight hundred and eighty-eight steps of Hell complete," I groaned as I threw myself off the last of the steps and onto the cobbled floor. I needed to find a better way to get up here for the next time. I could come to school as early as I wanted but I'd still be late because of those stairs.

"Never again, " I panted as I picked myself off the floor before anyone saw me. I dusted myself off and began to trek forward to the doors of the DWMA.

Only to bump into someone and fall back on the ground. Well, gravity doesn't like me today.

* * *

Now to the Oc Form. Please fill it out to the best of your abilities. Some rules I follow is there is no first come, first serve, use proper grammar, and be as descriptive as you want.

I sorta imagined it as an application to the DWMA for some reason. -laughs-

Name?:

Possible nicknames?:

Gender?:

Age?:

Are you a Weapon or Meister?:

If Weapon, please describe yourself.:

If you are a Witch or show any magical abilities, please explain them here.:

Describe your physical appearance. (include regular clothing, pajamas, bathing suit, and formal clothing.):

Describe your personality to the best of your ability.:

What do you look for in a partner?:

How do you feel towards romance or intimacy of any kind?:

List any fears here, please.:

Optional information here, please.:

_**Oh, gosh. That whipped me out. I'm gonna sleep for a while...**_


End file.
